Alexander
Alexander (アレクサンダー Arekusandā) is one of the Named Zombies in the game Lollipop Chainsaw, appearing early on in Stage 2. He is the zombified quarterback of the San Romero football team located in the Stadium courtyard. Album Description Alexander was called "Mr. Awesome" by his friends for being a super nice guy, for his amazing six pack abs, and for the incredible blowjobs he gave his buddies. Information Basic Abilities *'Increased Health': As a Named Zombie, Alexander retains a purple health bar over his head, reminiscing a Strong Zombie. Alexander requires several hits in order to be defeated. *'Increased Speed': As a Named Zombie, Alexander is made to be faster than normal enemies. Complex Abilities *'Ram Attack': Alexander will place himself in a quarterback position, while blue static emits from his torso. He will soon charge, and can cause the player to trip and receive minimal damage. Strategy *'Maelstrom Spin': As a Football Zombie, low attacks easily diminishes the capabilities of Alexander. This attack will dismember both his lower legs, leaving him vulnerable and a much lesser threat to the player. *'Blue Barrel': At Alexander's location, lies at most three blue barrels. Destroying one can cause any zombie nearby to be in a groggy-like state. Stun him with a barrel, and decapitate him in one slash. *'Dual-Dropkick': Jump and kick Alexander into the nearest wall, causing him to become groggy for a moderate amount of time. Use this time to decapitate him and he will die in one slash. This is a useful defense against his Ram Attack. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Aim carefully at Alexander, and follow up with a chainsaw slice, causing him to become decapitated in no more than one-to-two hits. *'Drop n' Chop': Requiring the purchase of Zombie Grab or Lolli-O-Copter, push Alexander onto the ground, and follow up with a Lollipop Stab, causing him to be defeated after completion of the QTE. *'Nick Roulette': Attacks such as Nick Toss or Nick Shoot, will stun enemies such as Alexander, giving the player time to kill him and collect him. *'Star Soul Mode': With this attack, the player can decapitate Alexander in less than one hit. Use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities when needed most. How to Obtain Alexander is a Named Zombie located exclusively in Stage 2. After reaching the midde of the courtyard in the Stadium, Alexander is seen with two other Football Zombies, ready to attack Juliet after jumping over a ramp. Character Description Concept Art In the concept art, Alexander wears a blue helmet with a few scrape marks around the scalp. At his face, his left eye was discolored and his mouth appeared to be somewhat dislocated. His body had a muscular build, with major bruises around his right arm and shin, while mainly a few remained on his left forearm. His upper attire consisted of a blue football uniform with a faded "13" and blood around his chest. He also a white undershirt, wristbands around his elbows and black gloves. Other accessories included his pants and socks that were white with blue trimmings, and his pair of strap-on shoes. Appearance In the game, Alexander lacks any significant differences from his concept art. His wristbands now appear to be elbow pads and has a glowing, light red indicator. Personality Not truly much is known about Alexander, with the exceptions that he was amiable, physically fit, performed oral sex amongst his friends and was the San Romero quarterback, deeming his nickname "Mr. Awesome". He had a deceased cat named "Fluffy" and like many other Football players of San Romero, it may be implied that he is homosexual. Trivia *Alexander is #11 in the Zombie Album. *He has a cat named Fluffy. Gallery Zombie Album Alexander.jpg|Alexander's ID in the Zombie Album Alexander full size.JPG|Alexander's concept art In-Game Images Alexander.png|Alexander in gameplay. Alexander Kill.png|Alexander collected into the Album. Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemies